


"I... I'm just bummed out..."

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [8]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Cheering Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"I... I'm just bummed out..."

I finally found Shayne after noticing his absence all day. It was odd not hearing his dumb jokes and exaggerated screaming that made me laugh so much and I was wondering where he was. And I saw him there, sitting alone and apparently absent and maybe even… sad.

“Shayne” I softly called him, still startling him a little as his eyes fell over me long enough to realize it was me. “What’s wrong?” 

“I… I’m just bummed out…” Shayne definitely wasn’t all goofiness and screaming, he was also a kind and sensitive soul. And he was my friend, so seeing him like that made me sad too.

“What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No…” He wouldn’t meet with my eyes, too feeble to even look up.

“That’s okay, Shayne” I sat next to him, even if the seat was a bit narrow and he was so muscular that he occupied most of it. 

I struggled to fit in the small space, but I noticed with the corner of my eye that he smiled a bit in amusement to my determination and fidgeting. I exaggerated a grunt when I finally clicked in there, which widened his smile a bit.

“Well, now I’m stuck, but it was worth it” Shayne didn’t smile this time, letting me know whatever it was that was bothering him was somewhat serious. 

When my arm brushed against his with the forced closeness, I noticed how cold his skin was. He was only wearing a t-shirt and it was probably cold outside, he probably forgot his jacket. 

“You’re freezing” Without giving it a second thought, I wrapped my arms around him, locking him in a tight side hug. He didn’t complain nor reciprocate. 

I hoped the embrace brought him warmth and comfort, and I also rested my head on his shoulder to let him know I was there for him no matter what.

Shayne sighed in silence, but then gently leaned his head against mine.

“Thanks, Y/N” His voice was still soft and low, but I could sense the fondness in it. 

“No problem” To give him time to reject me if he wanted to, I slowly rested my hand atop of his. He didn’t push me away. “I’m here for you, I’ll always will be”


End file.
